Subastada Okikagu one-shot R18
by Zura Ja nai Katsura da.2
Summary: En una calurosa e inesperada noche, Kagura se encuentra por azares del destino a su amante: Okita Sougo. Ambos pasaran de estar cumpliendo una misión, a estar cumpliendo sus deseos. One-shot Sougo x Kagura R18.


Mueve su pie de un lado a otro. Calurosa, lleva su mano a su cabeza, da un giro boca abajo y vuelve a mover su pie.

Un suspiro cansado sale de sus labios inevitablemente, mientras lucha por no morir de deshidratación, hambre y aburrimiento.

—Gin...—logro articular Kagura antes de que Gintoki la interrumpiera con un aburrido y desinteresado sonido de labios.

—No—afirmo—no a lo que sea que vayas a decir, y no a cualquier cosa que digas y reclames, "aru".

Gintoki murmuro lo ultimo con burla y volviendo se a recargar en su sillón ignoro a Kagura, quien yacía sobre el apestoso y viejo sillón de su sala.

Unas tiras mordidas de sukombu y un perro a simple vista flojo eran el paisaje que le adornaban, mientras rogaba internamente un poco de aire fresco y algo de comida. De tan solo pensar en el alto y caliente sol del medio día que le esperaba afuera, una imaginaria ola de fuego la ahogaba.

—Kagura—dijo Shinpachi—sal a pasear un rato.

—No-aru.

—Kagura, callate— agrego Gintoki recibiendo un pequeño golpe por parte de la Yato—¡Demonios! ¡odio no tener leche de fresa!

—Gin-chan—murmuro Shinpachi apenado—es naturaleza que la leche sea de color bla...

—¡Bastardo!—grito Kagura propinando una patada en el estomago de megane—¡Soy totalmente una dama! ¡respeten!

—¿Dama?—pregunto Gintoki entre risas—¿Que clase de dama desperdicio de seiyu duerme todo el día come como vagabundo y viste de forma poco agraciada?

El sonido de dos ágiles y veloces Kunais rozaron el aire llegando en un perfecto y coordinado ángulo sobre la frente de Gintoki.

Las manos de Kagura, (que ya se encontraban en el cuello de Gintoki) se estiraron y, alegre dirigió su mirada a la esbelta y perfecta figura de Tsukuyo recargada en la entrada de la Yorozuya. Su cabello caía revuelto sobre su piel, en sus ojos se extendían unas oscuras y profundas ojeras acompañadas de su típico pero no habitual nervioso modo de fumar.

Sus labios se apretaban en una linea recta y llevaba cara de pocos amigos.

Con sangre cayendo de su frente, Gintoki tartamudeo un estúpido saludo y se sentó de manera recta sobre su silla.

—A-ahr Tsuky...no-no te había visto.

—¡Tsuky!—grito Kagura saltando a sus brazos. Esta le correspondió dejando de lado su mal humor tomando lugar en el sofá.

Shinpachi se limitó a ofrecer té y, ver junto a Kagura como de una manera poco profesional Gintoki hurgaba su nariz mientras le dirigía su mirada a Tsuky.

—¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?

Un tercer Kunai fue a dar directo a el. Kagura le miro con su cara de enojo, pero indiferente, mientras que megane se disculpaba con Tsukuyo por la estupidez de su "jefe".

—Esta bien—dijo Tsuky expirando un poco de humo dejando ver como su mandíbula temblaba un poco.

Ella estaba irritada. Después de unos segundos miro a los presentes con determinación y se inclino hacia atrás tomándose un espacio para hablar—En Yoshiwara...

—¿Trafico de blancas?—dijo Gintoki interrumpiendo le.

—¿Como lo sabes?

—No es novedad, Kabuki es un área pequeña, y Yoshiwara un blanco bueno para este tipo de año. La crisis a pasado un poco el limite. Creí que podías con eso. Ya vi que no.

Tsukuyo bajo la mirada asintiendo. En efecto, el tráfico de blancas había sido festín para la boca de todos durante el mes de verano. Los ataques cada día eran mas, no se conocía algún tipo de ayuda por parte del gobierno, ni siquiera del shinsengumi, los protectores de Edo.

—Me parece que se las están llevando al extranjeros—habló ella. Shinpachi ahora se mantenía silencioso y Kagura escuchaba con los ojos desorbitados—pero según, negocios clandestinos de subastas se están llevando incluso dentro de Yoshiwara. Donde las subastan, son vendidas y parcialmente traficadas a otros lados. Mas de la mitad de mis trabajadoras desaparecieron, ya no las puedo recuperar. Y no quiero perder mas trabajadoras, no son simples cortesanas, son compañeras mías.

—¿Con eso insinuas que prefieres que nos subasten a nosotros?—Tsukuyo chasqueo la lengua. Saco un manojo de billetes dentro de su vestido y los desparramo sobre la mesa de centro robando la total atención de la Yorozuya—Lo entiendo lo entiendo, son tus amigas. Muy bien, lo haremos.

—¡Genial-aru! !Te ayudaremos Tsuky! Me acabaré a esos bastardos.

Grito Kagura. Entonces Tsukuyo centro su atención en ella, observo su blanca piel y sus profundos ojos azules. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, Kagura no lo entendía, y antes de siquiera querer entenderlo Gintoki también la miraba con aceptación y megane con duda.

Entonces Kagura lo comprendió, sería una cortesana.

No habría que ser tan inteligente para formular un plan. Fingir ser una cortesana, dejarte secuestrar y como secuencia ser subastada, era un plan fácil y rápido para una Yato, de blanca piel y linda cara, pero de una anormal y poderosa fuerza que le servía como arma mortal.

Entonces, esa misma noche, bajo el fresco aire del anochecer, con la mirada indiferente y el rostro pintado, Kagura pasearía en las nocturnas, clandestinas e infinitas calles de la Yoshiwara.

II

—¿Estas segura de esto?—preguntaba Tsuky acomodando en la pequeña cintura de Kagura una moderna y provocativa Yukata color noche. Empapo sus labios de Karite dulce y mezclo con esto un labial de un color rosa bajito. Su cabello adornaba su cabeza bien sujetado resaltando el brillante azul de sus ojos. Finalmente, Tsuky acomodo un velo oscuro en el rostro de Kagura cubriendo su identidad.

—¡Naci para esto-aru!—respondió Kagura.

El plan era simple, cada uno de ellos recorrería toda Yoshiwara. Tsuky acompañaría a megane y Gintoki mientras que ellos irían trasvestidos, Kagura, disfrazada, haría la parte mas importante, donde al lograr ser, "secuestrada" y, "subastada" lograría sacar información y con mucha suerte ahuyentarlos. Y, en efecto, ella había nacido para hacer la justicia con su propia a mano, ella no conocía las palabras.

Finalmente, luego de prepararse psicológicamente, termino parada en medio de una calle de Yoshiwara, megane había entrado a los bares al igual que Gintoki mientras que ella haría la, "mejor" parte, según palabras de la misma.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, se sintió estúpida al recordar que tenía que llamar la atención de cuanto hombre sospechoso apareciera, cosa que le irritó de solo pensarlo. A paso lento, camino por las calles armando barullo.

—¡Tu, bastardo!—grito Kagura a un viejo que tomaba cerveza mientras en su mano sostenía un cigarro arrugado, a su lado mujeres le acompañaban sosteniendo unas cartas de juego que miraban con confusión—¡¿Quieres jugar?!

El viejo río y tomándolo como un indicio de coqueteo le guiño un ojo y siguió jugando. Kagura bufo, se había equivocado. Aunque pensándolo bien, nadie se tomaría en serio a una loca con un velo negro encima. Aún si, el tenerlo puesto ocultando sus facciones le hacia estar menos irritada.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, y grito incoherencias que al parecer nadie entendía. Se recargo en una de las paredes cansada.

Un paso desconocido detrás de ella provocó que diera un pequeño salto. Llevó su mirada atrás y un sospechoso hombre con una mascara puesta y un extraño traje elegante le seguía. El hombre al notar esto acomodo su mascara roja y tomó asiento en una de las bancas fingiendo leer una revista. Kagura sonrió, quizá lo estaba logrando.

Avanzo uno pasos mas hasta pasar por la entrada de un bar, donde decenas y decenas de hombres y mujeres hablaban. Kagura giro su vista atrás, el hombre de máscara ya no estaba en la banqueta.

Ignoro eso, y con mucha naturalidad entro al bar siguiendo fingir estar borracha. Bajo un poco las mangas de la Yukata que llevaba puesta descubriendo su hombro, mostrando así como la resplandeciente luz del bar hacia brillar su blanca piel.

—¡Bastardos!—grito Kagura subiéndose a la mesa, tambaleo a propósito y camino indiferente—¡viva Yoshiwara!

Varios de los presentes alzaron sus copas de vino como festejo, para luego ignorarla y seguir metidos en el enjambre. Kagura bufo enfadada y disimuladamente dio una vista al bar, todo se veía normal, a excepción de que el mismo misterioso tipo de mascara roja se encontraba en una esquina tomando un licor fuerte. Y también de que dos tipos daban vueltas frente a los baños de hombres y mujeres que estaban hasta el final de un pasillo oscuro. Kagura dio un salto y bajo de la mesa fingiendo ir al baño.

Miro de reojo hacia atrás y, pudo divisar como otra vez aquel tipo la seguía. Entro al baño, compuesto por dos lavamanos y tres tazas de baño, este olía como si nunca se usara, y hasta la esquina de este, de manera poco ordenada y revoltosa objetos de limpieza tapaban una peculiar entrada.

A penas dio un paso para corroborar, el estruendoso ruido de la puerta se hizo sonar, se volteo, y, los dos hombres que hacia unos momentos rondaban los baños de mujeres entraron con impotencia. Uno de estos tapó su boca y la cargo con facilidad, ya que Kagura dada su situación y plan no hizo nada, ese era el objetivo.

Kagura abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendida. El motivo por el cual Tsukuyo nunca había dado con el lugar de subastas y trafico, fue por que al parecer, todas eran secuestradas y llevadas por un túnel subterráneo por el cuál solo llegabas a través de aquel bar, el cual, te llevaba también hacia otro lado, donde oscuras celdas oxidadas tenían encerradas a varias de las cortesanas Yoshiwara. Era un bar de subastas.

La sorpresa de Kagura se convirtió en enojo, entonces por primera vez forcejeo y pido que la bajaran.

—¡Suelten me bastardos!

No obstante, uno abrió ágilmente una celda y la empujó dentro de esta encerrando la.

Kagura enfureció, apretó los barrotes y usando su fuerza yato rompió uno de estos. El "guardia" miro sorprendido. Así que esta, recordando su anormal fuerza, trató de relajarse fingiendo estar adolorida.

El guardia la miro con desprecio y guardando su katana le dio la espalda y camino dejándola sola.

A lo lejos, se podía oír el barullo, que se armaba en el bar secreto. Entonces supo como eran las subastas. Todos los hombres que estaban ahí, entraban a comprar mujeres. Y ella, posiblemente sería comprada, cosa que sabía que pasaría a propósito, pero que sin embargo le daba asco de solo pensarlo.

Un gran reloj era el único objeto que adornaba la celda, una sabana en el suelo y maquillaje viejo y usado también. El reloj marcaba las 11:30, muchas de ellas se arreglaban, con la mirada vacía y el alma cansada. Kagura fruncio las cejas confundida. Una de ellas, que hacia mucho la miraba con lastima, le dirigió la palabra.

—A las 12:00, media noche, los hombres aquellos pasan a comprar. Unas se van, otras no. Arreglate y quitate ese velo para que vean tu cara, ser sacada de aquí sería dos veces mejor que estar encerrada. Unas se van, otras siguen aquí—repitió la cortesana de cabellos dorados en otras palabras.

Kagura toco su rostro y negó indignada. Aunque, sabía que para las prostitutas de Yoshiwara era normal ser tratadas así, suponía que lo entendía. Sin embargo, el secuestro era un delito grave, la trata de mujeres también.

Entonces decidió no perder el tiempo.

—¿Como las compran-aru?—se atrevió a preguntar.

—Unas se van, otras se quedan.

—dijo de nueva cuenta—A unas se las llevan, a otras las compran para ratos—dijo señalando al final del pasillo, donde se imagino, habían cuartos.

Kagura trago saliva, tenía tan solo 16 años, era todavía una niña. Pero no se asustaba, tan solo la rabia le inundaba.

—¿Es un prostíbulo ilegal?

—Supongo, obvio que los bienes que se ingresan a Yoshiwara se reparten, pero no es suficiente para quienes quieren mas.

La oji azul chasqueo la lengua cruzando sus brazos, de verdad quería matar a esos bastardos. Y entonces, frustrada, esperó a que el reloj diera las 12:00.

Para esa hora, los guardias entraban y empezaban a sacar unas por unas de las celdas, Kagura estuvo a punto de forcejear, pero el deber que le correspondía ayudaba a que no se irritara tan rápido.

Al entrar al prostíbulo secreto, se encontró con una cantidad numera de hombres.

Kagura apretó sus labios y lucho por no matarlos uno a uno. Dio un vistazo al rededor, había todo tipo de gente. Y eso, incluía al tipo de mascara roja que en un inició la seguía, la yato enfureció y, bajo el velo para cubrir su rostro.

Cualquiera conoce las subastas, sabe como son, no las de mujeres, pero es como vender cualquier otra cosa.

Nombre y cantidad de dineros se escuchaban, Kagura apretó los ojos e hizo oídos sordos para no tener que soportar sus ganas de golpear a todos aquellos atrevidos.

Un sonido hueco se escucho, todos guardaron silencio.

Kagura abrió los ojos, y pudo ver como frente a ella el hombre de mascara roja se acercaba.

—Ya que nadie quiere comprar a esta, me la llevo para un rato.

Por un momento, aquella voz del misterioso hombre se le hizo conocida. Por su mente apareció un único hombre, y agradeció con todo su maligno ser tener cubierto el rostro.

Detrás de ellos, dos imponentes guardias los orillaron, salieron del bar y los guiaron al final del pasillo el cuál estaba silencioso. Desde el trayecto del ocupado bar, al vacío cuarto en el que habían llegado, Kagura ya había planeado mas de mil formas de torturar al tipo que la había escogido.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro, y permanecieron solos, ambos tiraron de las, "mascaras" que cubrían su rostro gritando al mismo tiempo.

—Conserve la calma, policía de Edo.

—¡¿Tu quien te crees que eres bastardo?!

Kagura, con el dedo frente a Sougo, y el, con su placa de policía extendida, permanecían estáticos con los ojos desorbitados. Sougo apretaba sus labios enfadado y Kagura incrédula.

—¡Tu!

—¡No, tu!

—¡Tu!—volvió a responder Kagura señalándolo.

—¿Que crees que haces en un lugar como este china? ¿acaso querías que alguien te comprara? Cancelaste nuestra salida por que traías ganas de estar con otro, ¿piensas que yo no te complacere?

—¡Bastardo! Estoy aquí para ayudar a Tsuky, he descubierto el lugar donde trafican, lo he tenido que hacer yo por que los inútiles del shinsengunmi no hacen nada.

—Mira mocosa, estoy aquí para resolver el caso, no te compre por gusto.

—Claro que si-aru. Me venías siguiendo desde hace mucho. Debes estar involucrado en esto maldito corrupto.

—De ninguna manera imbécil. Ni si quiera te reconocí con ese maldito velo de monja encima. No sabía que eras tu, te seguí por que venías malditamente escandalosa y parecías borracha, supuse que serías blanco fácil de secuestrar, y si te seguía eso me ayudaría a dar mas fácil con los culpables. Me ahorraste trabajo, china.

—Eso no explica el como pudiste entrar aquí y por que me compraste.

—Muy fácil—respondió Sougo—luego de que te hubiesen secuestrado en el baño, pregunte a uno de los guardias donde podría comprarte. Me metieron por el mismo lugar que a ti y así es como llegue. Ah, y eres tan

fea incluso con velo, que nadie te estaba subastando, hasta que lo hice yo, por un precio muy bajo por cierto. No vales nada china.

—¡Eres un bastardo! No mereces tenerme como novia.

—¡Cierra la boca china! Tu no me mereces como novio, haces estas cosas sin avisar me. Si no hubiera sido yo quien te siguiera hoy, algo te hubiera apasado. Una buena novia no hace que su hombre se preocupe.

—Te odio-aru.

—También te odio, y si no es mucho problema deja me hacer una llamada al shinsengumi.

Exhausta, Kagura se dejó caer al suelo.

Miro como a lo lejos Sougo balbuceaba palabrerías, así que mejor tomo camino directo a la entrada y tomo el picaporte para abrir, este rebelde, permaneció sin moverse, estaba cerrado.

Sougo colgó su llamada y se dirigió a Kagura.

—Debemos permanecer un rato aquí, se supone que en este momento deberías estar conmigo, pero me da asco tocarte, así que esperare pacientemente. Cuenta me un chiste, así no muero en el intento de querer estar contigo. O al menos dame un buen beso, no te había visto desde ayer.

Dijo Sougo, a lo que Kagura respondió.

—Jodete-aru.

Sádico se tiro sobre la cama y cruzo los brazos aburrido, Kagura le dio la espalda y bufo irritada.

Y eso no era nada, hasta que su estomago gruño tan fuerte que por arte de magia Sougo saco un "dulce". Kagura enfureció mas.

—Te odio.

Le dijo ella antes de que siquiera el dijera algo, a lo que el río fuerte.

—Esta bien, te lo daré, solo por que gracias a que eres una imbécil di con el lugar. Yo ya comí.

Kagura relajo sus hombros, se dio la vuelta apresurada para ir en busca de el chocando en su momento con Sougo, quien de igual forma se había levantado para hacerla sufrir pasándole el sobre de " dulce" en la cara, esta bajo la mirada y golpeó su hombro enfada,

—¡Dame eso!—respondió ella quitando el sobre de sus manos.

Ni siquiera término de abrirlo, cuando con enojo lo tiro al suelo propinando le un golpe a Sougo—¡¿Por que me estas dando de comer condones-aru?!

Sádico recogió el sobre y río al leer la etiqueta.

—En realidad es algo que me dio uno de los guardias cuando entramos, creí que era algo de comer. Pero no te preocupes, se puede usar.

Sougo río con burla al ver como la yato se enojaba mas y mas. A propósito, paso un brazo por su cintura haciendo que ella se retorciera de enojo.

—¡No me toques-aru!

—Las mujeres son tan difíciles. Sólo tienes que decir que si y ya.

—De ninguna manera.

Llevando una mano a su cabeza, Kagura lo golpeó desatando un silenciosa pero violenta pelea típica de ellos. Mas de una vez, Sougo se había visto envuelto en una especie de hechizo donde el besaba a Kagura, y ella lo terminaba golpeando, a final de cuentas, se terminaban dando cariños sádicos.

—Te extrañe—murmuro el acariciando su mejilla.

Ella permanecio en silencio, aun no se acostumbraba a su lado romantico y atrapante.

Una vez mas, Kagura se sintió estúpida, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, y como si supiera que es lo que tiene que pasar a continuación, cerro sus ojos y entre abrió sus labios dejando que Sougo acomodara sus carnosos, fríos y dulces labios en los de ella.

Ambos se derritieron por completo, Sougo por la cercanía de su pequeño cuerpo sobre el, y por el roce lento y duró que hacían sus labios.

Por su parte, Kagura no se explicaba esas miles de sensaciones que sentía, solia perder el control de su cuerpo cuando Sougo la acunaba en sus brazos con ansiedad y deseo. Ese momento era de las pocas veces en que tenían privacidad y eran libres de estar juntos sin temor a ser vistos por alguien más.

Los dos se movían al compás del otro, mientras Kagura abría mas su labios deseosa, el mas tomaba libertad de pasar su lengua sobre su labio inferior, el cual complementaba con un rápido roce de labios una y otra vez, hasta que ella aprisiono muy recio su boca contra la de él, mordió levemente logrando que este sacara un suspiro de excitación al sentir como el beso se combinaba con el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Este brió los ojos fogosos, beso muy despacio sus labios otra vez para luego ir bajando hasta su mandíbula.

Kagura se tenso al sentir como el repartía besos en la zona quisquillosa de su cuello, le mordió muy despacio y seguido de esto bajo su mano hasta uno de sus senos.

Kagura apretó sus manos en un puño, sintió como besaba de una manera perfecta y excitante su cuello, haciendo que ella soltara leves gemidos.

Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse y trago saliva ahogando sus suspiros de excitación. Cosa que Sougo no paso por alto.

—Esta bien, pequeña, hazlo, gime para mi.

Exigió el con la voz entrecortada. La tomo por la cintura, pego mas su cuerpo al suyo y la empujó con su pelvis hasta llegar a la cama, donde bajando sus pantalones dejo ver su insistente y notable erección tras su bóxer.

Kagura se ruborizó al instante tocando su cuerpo, así que muy pronto, el se hayo junto a ella, tirando de la yukata que cubría su majestuoso cuerpo. Dos firmes y rosados pezones yacían erectos y apetitosos en el cuerpo de Kagura, el color blanco de su delgado calzón dejaba ver, y traslucir lo húmeda y excitada que estaba su intimidad.

Los labios de Sougo se secaron de solo imaginarlo, entonces su gran erección creció un poco mas.

Tomo una de sus piernas, y la separo de la otra, teniendo una bella y explicita vista de su clítoris pegado a su ropa interior. Sougo estaba impaciente, su miembro palpitaba.

—Tocate—ordeno el en un murmullo ronco.

Kagura jadeo apenada, y muy lentamente acarició la parte superior de su vientre, tímida, muy tímida, bajo un dedo y lo puso sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

Comenzó a frotar de arriba hacia abajo sin saber exactamente que hacer, Sougo rio excitado, tomo sus dedos y los beso dejando un hilo de saliva.

Sin temor alguno, bajo su ropa, abrió mas las piernas de Kagura y, llevó uno de los dedos de ella a su entrada.

Por voluntad propia, la oji azul comenzó a acariciarse mientras Sougo la incitaba a dar mas movimientos, ella se retorcía de placer mientras que escalofrios recorrían su intimidad.

Con dureza, el tomo los dos dedos de Kagura, y de manera poco lenta, metió los dedos en su entrada, comenzando a meterlos y sacarlos tan rápido que apenas se escucho un gritito por parte de Kagura. Quien tan solo movía sus caderas hacia abajo y aferraba sus brazos a la cama.

Sádico se inclinó hacia abajo, volvió a separar sus piernas, y apenas saco los dedos de su intimidad, acaricio con la punta de su lengua su clítoris con rapidez y fogosidad. Kagura empezó a gemir tan fuerte, que tapó su boca con su mano ahogando sus gritos, el solo se movía más, más y más, hasta el punto que de manera brusca Kagura se corrió en su boca.

—Es mi turno—susurro juguetón.

Entonces, hizo que Kagura se aferrara a la base de la cama, hizo que se pusiera de costado para el poder entrar con facilidad, estiro su pierna y se metió entre ellas sentando sus rodillas en la cama e inclino las caderas de Kagura para poder tomar posesión de un ángulo perfecto en su entrada.

En el que primero le acarició con la punta de su miembro de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que ella jadeara y temblara excitada. Finalmente, entro muy despacio en ella, se movió hacia los lados para luego dar un empujón hacia adelante, Kagura gimió de dolor, sin embargo, muy pronto acostumbrada al dolor, se comenzó a correr hacia abajo en su miembro mientras que el subía y bajaba también.

Se movió al ritmo de las caderas de Kagura y, ambos aumentaron la velocidad.

Era tan rápido y agresivo que apenas se sentía un cosquilleo que dilataba sus intimidades. Sougo respiró profundo, tomo aire y alzo la mandíbula cerrando los ojos

Saco su miembro frotándolo y se dejó correr en el cuello de Kagura, quien jadeante se tocaba el pecho consolando su excitación. Sougo se dejo caer jadeante, se posicionó a lado de ella pegando sus labios a uno de sus oídos.

—Subastada.

Susurro el dejando un casto beso en sus labios.

N/A

Si, iré al infierno xD espero no haberles hecho daño con esto, bais, me declaró inocente :'v


End file.
